


Memories

by MisterEEK



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Konoe's named after her grandmother, Pure teeth rotting fluff, not the canon one, was going to be angst but life is hard so fuck that, young married and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterEEK/pseuds/MisterEEK
Summary: Konoe: *Laying down on the bed she shares with her wife* … Do you remember the day we first met honThe green haired woman looks up from her spot between her wife’s legs, and sighsAira: Kitten please this is a before I start eating you out conversation
Relationships: F/F - Relationship





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine is boring and writing smut is amusing *Shrug*
> 
> Title is pretty generic because i'm posting this while drunk and it amuses me
> 
> Might add more if people care IDK

Konoe: _Laying down on the bed she shares with her wife_ … Do you remember the day we first met hon

_The green haired woman looks up from her spot between her wife’s legs, and sighs_

Aira: Kitten please this is a before I start eating you out conversation, _Wipes her mouth and leans up* What's wrong?_

__

_Konoe pulls up her wife into a long kiss before setting her beside her on the bed to cuddle._

__

Konoe: I guess I’m just not in the mood tonight hon. _Smiles and puts her hand on Aira’s face_ Don’t think I didn’t notice you trying to duck the question.

__

Aira: _Blushes and grabs a handful of her Wife’s ass_ I mean I was a little too busy bleeding to death at the time to remember much, except the angel who got me outta there.

__

Konoe: *Blushes* Father wasn’t happy but I couldn’t just leave someone to bleed out like that, risks be damned, I will not let factions decide who I save and who I do not.

__

Aira: _Shifts her gaze away_ I mean, he was … kinda completely correct to be suspicious.

__

Konoe: _Sits up and pulls her into a tight embrace_ But you came clean, and with the information you gave Father he was able to convince the council to save you *Reaches her hand down to Aira’s, twisting the ring on her ringer* and I am glad you did, I love you and I do not know what I would have done.

__

Aira: _Slides behind Konoe and kisses her back_ I love you too Kitten what I have to do is dangerous but it's worth the risk to be with you, hey have you given any thought to … well?

__

Konoe: _Reaches into the side table and grabs a potion out of the drawer_ I have been keeping it in here but do you think we should use it? Mother’s been nervous a lot more than usual and if war is on the horizon like she thinks is bringing a new life into this world … selfish?

__

Aira: _Hesitates and uses the wind to pick Konoe up and put the two face to face_ I don’t know what the future holds, but what I do know is that you’d be a wonderful mother, and assuming this potion works I would be honored to raise them alongside you. 

__

Konoe: If I take this it is going to be … intense for a bit, I will be fine though it just has to change some things

__

_Konoe stares at her wife in the eyes and takes a breath, her hand shaking as she uncorks the viscous red potion. Hesitating, she looks back to an encouraging look from Aira and downs the potion. It quickly takes effect, causing her to convulse and fall onto the bed._

__

__

Aira: _Takes her Wife’s hand, a worried expression crossing her face_ A-are you ok?

__

Konoe: _Continues to convulse for a second before falling back onto the bed_ … Yes, as unpleasant as it is the potion has to temporarily, and forcibly, change my body to accept all forms of DNA instead of just … *blushes* you know 

__

Aira: *Deadpan* I think the word you're looking for is sperm Kitten, your a doctor it shouldn’t scandalize you 

__

Konoe: _Her Blush deepens_ I mean it is a little different saying it lying in bed about to … do it than in a classroom or actual operation, I uh also seem to recall being told that as a side effect to the potion is *whispering* Heightened sensitivity.

__

Aira: _Eyes light up devilishly_ oh you don’t say _Slides her fingers up Konoe’s side, chuckling as her wife shivers under her touch_ I suppose I should savor this then, after all your always so … proper, even when we’re alone.

__

Konoe: _Presses herself back into Aira, purring but largely keeping her composure_ P-please do not toy with me, goddess it feels amazing, b-besides we don’t know how long the potion will last.

__

Aira: _Smiles and moves her hands to her wife’s breasts, fingers barely brushing the shaking woman’s body _Oh, I don’t know you can always make more I don’t know when I’ll be called back into the field so why shouldn’t we enjoy this?__

_____ _

Konoe: _Pins her ears back as her tails begin to flick back and forth still shuddering under Aira’s touch_ Heh, you’re going to regret teasing me like this if you keep it up Hon if you don’t I will *Gasp*

_____ _

Aira: _Rubs her fingers down the sides of the other woman’s snatch_ You’ll what Kitten? All these promises I’m going to get a little put out if you don’t keep them.

_____ _

_Konoe stands with a smug smirk on her face pushing her wife flat on the bed, taking a second to focus, she casts a spell that ties Aira’s arms to the bedposts before positioning herself over her wife’s face_

_____ _

Konoe: _Smiles with a slightly crazed look in her eye, her tail toying with Aira’s dripping folds_ Now then someones going to need to make up for her behavior, and if she’s really sorry then we can have some fun together.

_____ _

Aira: _Smiles and shrugs_ I knew you had it in ya Kitten, Let's get you taken care of.

_____ _

_Aira leans her head forward, systematically kissing her wife’s folds and teasing her with her tongue. As the pleasure shoots up Konoe’s body, she grips Aira’s imobile hands to keep her balance_

_____ _

Konoe: _Continues toying with Aira with her tail as she’s slumped over_ Fucking Goddess, how the fuck are you so good at this.

_____ _

_Aira stops and looks at her wife with a bemused expression_

_____ _

Konoe: _Groans and shudders as Atara stops, staring down at her with longing in her eyes_ Why did you stop, please …

_____ _

Aira: _Gives a short laugh_ Sorry Kitten, I just don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear before.

_____ _

Konoe: _Immediately turns beet red and falls over embarrassed, the spell chains dissipating from around Aira’s wrists_ Oh my goddess I’m going to kill you for this

_____ _

Aira: _Intertwines her legs with Konoe pulling her wife up to face her_ There's no need for that I think I’ve had my fun, lets make you purr Kitten

_____ _

Konoe: _Drapes her arms around her wife’s neck, drawing her into a kiss as her tail wiggles between the two_ I guess i can give you another shot, Goddess knows i knew what i was getting into when I married you.

_____ _

Aira: _lowers her wife down again, licking her fingers to lubricate them as she begins to toy with Konoe’s breasts with her other hand_ Anything specific I need to do for this to work

_____ _

Konoe: _Panting heavily_ N-no nothing specific, just please hurry up.

_____ _

Aira: _Lightly bites her wife’s shoulder as her fingers start rubbing against her wife’s dripping slit_ Ok then Kitten no more games, let’s see if I can make you purr. 

_____ _

_Aira deftly moves behind Konoe, lightly biting her neck while her hands are busy toying with her wife’s breasts and pussy_

_____ _

Konoe: _groans and presses back into her wife* If you keep going like this … oh Goddess I’m not going to last long_

_____ _

Aira: _Smiles and slides two fingers into Konoe’s slit_ I guess I was teasing you a bit hard Kitten, its ok just finish whenever you feel like it

_____ _

_A shaking Konoe heeds her wife’s words stiffening up and letting out a contented yowl as she reaches completion. Aira continues stimulating Konoe until the orgasm ends gently lowering her to the bed after it ends_

_____ _

Aira: _Kisses Konoe_ Well was it worth the wait?

_____ _

Konoe: _Breathing heavily and purring_ Of course it was goddess, you're amazing. How did I get lucky enough to find you

_____ _

_Aria: *Kisses the top of her head_ Fate works out for us sometimes I guess, go ahead and sleep if you need to. I'm a little worried I went too hard given what happened.

____

Konoe: _Slowly straightens herself up and stretches_ No I am fine, my body will adjust itself back to normal before too long … besides we are not done yet. 

____

_Konoe moves above Aira, running her rough cat-like tongue across her breasts_

____

Aira: _Stifles a moan and uses her hand to raise Konoe’s head to make eye contact_ I’m fine tonight if your not feeling up to it Kitten, I don’t want you to feel like you have to 

____

Konoe: _Doesn’t break Aira’s gaze as she backs up, running her tongue over Aira’s other breast_ I know, I want to 

____

Aira: _Lays her head back_ I guess I’m not gonna to complain too hard then Kitten

____

Konoe: _Runs her tongue down Aira’s stomach, hovering over her waist_ You had better not Hon, if you did I might have to pay you back for all that teasing then. 

____

Aira: _Chuckles and blushes_ Don’t worry Kitten, I’m just going to leave you to it 

____

_Konoe finishes moving and immediately attacks Aria’s snatch with her tongue while her tail rubs along her thighs, meanwhile Aira starts playing with her own breasts._

____

Aira: _Wraps her legs around Konoe’s head, silently gasping_ Fucking hell Kitten your tongue is magic 

____

_Konoe ignores her wife speeding up her licks while her tail continues to stimulate her thighs_

____

Aira: _Starts to stiffen up as pleasure radiates through her_ Oh Goddess I love you Kitten 

____

_Aira stiffens up and silently orgasms, her breathing the only indication. This does nothing to defer Konoe who continues to lick through her wife’s orgasm_

____

Aira: _chuckles and removes her legs from around her wife’s neck_ You spend all that time talking me up then deliver a performance like that, Goddess.

____

Konoe: _Smiles and crawls up the bed, settling down in Aria’s arms_ I wanted to pay you back after that.

____

Aira: _Hugs Konoe from behind_ I hope the potion worked, even if the outcome was fun either way. 

____

Konoe: _Purrs and closes her eyes_ I’ll be able to tell in the morning, or at least have odds.

____

Aira: _Kisses her forehead and uses the wind to place the covers over the two_ We don’t need to worry about it now, I’ll be here in the morning Kitten.

____

_Aira notices Konoe’s already fallen asleep, Kissing her on the forehead one last time before settling in for the night_

____


End file.
